1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to multimedia methods and devices, and more particularly to a multimedia delivery apparatus and method where media content from varied sources is accessed as a single seamless application.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many multimedia presentations rely on the use of computers. The computer may access and display media content from a single source, or from a variety of sources such as multiple mass storage devices and the Internet. Where media content from a variety of sources is displayed, however, the computer typically relies on individual components or programs operating independently to display the media content, and does not provide for any integration of the applications. Therefore, the simultaneous presentation of content elements is not seamless, and is displayed in a non-integrated fashion. In order to make content from a variety of sources appear as though it was from a single multimedia application for providing a more effective presentation, there is a need for a multimedia presentation engine for delivery of multimedia of varied content, wherein high-bandwidth media can be stored on local devices, and current and time-sensitive content can be stored remotely, such as on an Internet server, and wherein the varied content can be pulled together as one seamless multimedia application. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in conventional multimedia presentation systems and methods.